Renee's Song
by megazing
Summary: In this 5 Seconds of Summer fanfic, Ashton and Renee were high school sweethearts... kinda. He is 21, and she's 18. Coming home from tour after a year, Ashton is determined to get Renee back. It will be hard though... she doesn't want her heart broken by Ashton. Again.
1. Chapter 1- Surprise!

My relationship with Ashton started simple. He would pick me up at 6, have me home by 10. Sometimes he would come over and help make dinner with my mom. He took me to homecoming and prom. Our families were unbelievably close. I absolutely thought we would get married someday. I could picture myself living in a cozy little house in the middle of nowhere with him. It seemed to be going that way, too.

Then his band got famous.

(1 Year Later…)  
"Are you going to see Ashton tonight? His mom says the band is getting back this afternoon for a break. They'll be home only a few weeks." My mom said as she scrambled her eggs. I sipped on my morning coffee and shut my laptop. I turned to her and said, "Mom, I don't know if I'm going to see him. He chose fame over me. You know that."

"Renee, stop being so bitter. He was offered an amazing opportunity, and he took it! You can't hate the boy for that." I knew my mom was right. I just wanted to believe he would choose me over his band. I tapped my fingers nervously. "I think you should see him. He might be home for a while." I grabbed my coffee and went downstairs to my room, (the basement), and flopped myself on the bed. I heard someone at the door and assumed it was the mailman, so I grabbed a towel and headed to take a shower. My bathroom was a mess since I didn't have to share it with anyone, so I had to brush away some makeup to find my glasses case. After putting my glasses away, I hopped in the shower. I hated myself for doing it, but I found myself singing She Looks so Perfect at full volume.

After a lengthy steamy shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed back to my room. Much to my surprise, there was an average height boy with black skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones tank standing next to my bed looking at my pictures. I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide as he turned to look at me. A huge smile grew on his face. "Ren! I'm so happy to see you!" He walked towards me. I just blinked trying to figure out if this was reality. "A-Ashton? What are you- How did you-?"

"Your mom let me in. I had to see you," he interrupted. I stared at Ashton, thinking he must be nuts. "You didn't call me the whole time you were gone. You can't just show up here at 9am. I thought you weren't getting here until tonight? And anyway, back to right now. How dare you leave me for your band, then show up in my room a year later, without even calling first? What the hell, Ashton? Are you insane!?" He just stood there, obviously not expecting that reaction.

"I just couldn't wait to tell you I love you," he said. Then he turned away, motioning towards my dresser to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2- Tour?

After I had gotten dressed, se both sat on my bed. "Your room looks the same," he mentioned. "Um, yeah. I didn't feel like changing it, I guess." The next moments were silent and awkward. I felt embarrassed about how I acted. I was also super confused about what Ashton said to me, about loving me. "Did you ever think about me when I was gone?" He asked to break the silence. I knew this next conversation was going to suck balls, no way around it. "That's a stupid question."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"What it is, is a stupid question. You already know the answer, you just want to hear it from me." He looked down and played with his shoelace. "You're right. I wanted to hear it from you. I wanted to hear you say you had missed me as much as I missed you. There wasn't a day on tour I didn't think about you." I turned away, a little pissed. "Ashton, don't do this. Don't do this to me. You can't tell me you love me and then leave me again! It isn't fair!" I couldn't help it, I just let the tears fun down my face. "Don't put me through this again, please. You either have to let me go or stay home. I went through hell for over a year, and I'm just starting to be alright. I'm not putting myself through hell again." He started to tear up, which caught me off guard. "Um, Ash? Are you okay?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Renee. I really didn't. But I hurt myself too, by leaving you here." Just then, my little sister, Briana, ran down my stairs. "Ashton! My dad said you were here and I couldn't believe it!" My little sister is 14. So, naturally, almost all the girls in grade 9 are 5 Seconds of Summer fans. She likes to brag that she knows Ash and the boys. I hate that she does that, because all her little friends always come ask me annoying questions all about them. "Yeah, the mates and I decided to come home for a little while. I really needed to see Renee. I missed her bunches," he said to her with a wink, cueing her to get the hell out. After she was gone, I turned and slapped him playfully. "Now she thinks we're back together."

"But aren't we?" He asked with a giggle. "No, we are not."

"… _yet._ " I rolled my eyes. His expression turned serious. "Renee… I never want to hurt you again. I don't want to hurt _us_ again. I've known you for forever, and I can tell you love me still. And I love you. I love you so much. I can't imagine leaving without you again. So I want you to come back on your with us. Before you say no, just think about it." I sighed. He leaned in, grabbed my chin, and kissed me softly. "I missed your kisses," he murmured. All I could do was nod, because he was so memorizing. I heard a squeal from my stairs. "MOM, DAD! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!" Ashton laughed, and I slapped my head down on my bed.


	3. Chapter 3- Regrets

Ashton ended up staying for dinner that night, and after that around 9pm we left to meet up with the rest of the boys at Luke's house. Liz Hemmings, Luke's mom, opened the door when we knocked. "Renee! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in." I gave her a quick hug, then Ashton went in for one as well. "The boys are in the basement," she told us. I knew exactly where to go, since I used to spend almost all my free time here with the boys. I never really had and girl friends, just the band, so when they left, it kind of devastated me.

Down in the basement, Michael and Calum were wrestling, and Luke was taking a video. He threw down his phone when he saw me. "Ren, oh my God! It's been like- forever!" He ran over to me and gave me what we call a bear hug. The rest of the boys followed, and after the greetings ended, we all sat on the couch. "So, how's your family, Renee?" asked Luke. Luke had always been the most polite to me. Besides Ashton, of course. "Uh, they're okay, I guess. I'm going to miss them when I tour with you guys." Ashton almost spit out his water. "What? You're going! This is wicked!" All the boys got super excited. Everyone was talking at once, and then it turned into a "who can talk the loudest while still carrying on a conversation contest".

We all passed out around 11, since everyone was super tired. I woke up around 2am, and I was laying in Ashton's arms. He has always been a light sleeper, and I guess the tour didn't change that because as soon as I sat up, he was startled awake. "You alright?" he asked in a whisper. "Yeah, I'm fine. I should head home, my parents are probably worried." As I started to stand, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "I've been gone for a year, and I've missed snuggling you. Snuggle with me."

"Oh, God Ashton. Don't you dare break out your puppy eyes or I'll kick you in the balls." His eyes got wide and I laughed. "Please, Ren. I missed you so much," he begged. I didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out. "Then why didn't you call me on tour? Why didn't you make an effort if you loved me so much?" _CRAP._ _Why did I do that?_ He looked down at himself, clearly uncomfortable and embarrassed. "Hey, Ash- don't even answer that. I don't know why I said it."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because you were hurt. And you probably still are. It was a dick move. I-"

"Ashton Fletcher. It's okay, you don't need to explain."

"Yes, Ren, I do." I started to argue again, but he started talking before I could. "I thought calling you would make things worse. I thought… I thought maybe cutting you off all at once would help us both get through the year. I was wrong. In every city, I would sit out of the balcony and look at the city, thinking of what you were doing. I looked into the crowd and imagined you there. The past year was _complete hell_ for me, Ren. And I know it was for you, too. I love you, and I never will leave you again. I wanted to call, Renee, I really did. But I figured you wouldn't want to talk to me."

"You figured wrong," I whispered. "I always want to talk to you. Always." He wiped a tear from my cheek. We hugged for a long time, and he kissed my forehead as I took in his scent. Ashton always smelled like Tide mixed with Vanilla and Lemon. "Ren?" He whispered. "Yeah?"

"Does this mean you're spending the rest of the night with me?" As a response, I just fell back into him.


End file.
